The Fire Within
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: He fell to the ground and buried his face in his hands. He lost her. There was nothing anyone could do. He started breathing funny, that's when I knew he was crying. Kitty was gone. Not if I had anything to say about it! When the Tortuga catches on fire, will Survivor be able to save his lifelong friend before it's too late! Martin/Kitty. Special Appearance by:Kate Enjoy!


**I came up with this when one of the business in town caught on fire late one night.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts or the character, Kitty (Laura)**

****~~~~~~~~Survivor's P.O.V~~~~~~~~

_I'll never forget that face. That face that Martin gave off to find that Kitty was still inside. I've never seen such fear or terror in his eyes. I still remember the scene. The firetrucks sirens blazing like the fire itself. _

_None of us know how the flames managed to sneak into our home, and we may never. We were able to escape from the turtle ship before it fell on top of us, but still...Kitty._

_We all made it out safely just as the trucks arrived to the scene of heavy smoke in the air._

_"Quick head count!" Chris called._ _He pointed at them to mentally check them off his list._

_"Okay, Martin, Aviva, Koki, Jimmy, Kate. Whew! Everyone's..." He then remembered. "Wait! Where's Kitty?! Martin!" Chris called._

_Martin was talking to the chief trying to lay out that we didn't know how it all started._

_"Yeah?" Martin replied._

_"Did Kitty come out?!" Chris asked, his fear raising his voice._

_"I thought she was with you?!" Martin looked in the crowd, to not find his blonde haired love._

_"You mean...Auntie Kitty's still in there?!" Kate asked frantic from her shock. She looked at the Tortuga, which was about to fall apart at any moment._

_Then I turned my gaze back to Martin, who had gone white as a sheet! She was! She had to be! _

_"I think someone's still in there!" Martin told the chief. He went pale as well, then gave a sad gaze to Martin. _

_"The building's comin' down at any moment. It's impossible to get anyone in there." He stated to Martin sadly. Martin was crushed right there and then. He looked like he was on the verge of fainting. He did fall to the ground, and buried his face in his hands. He lost her. There was nothing anyone could do. He started breathing funny, that's when I knew he was crying. Kitty was lost? Not if I had anything to say about it! I charged for the burning ruble._

_"Survivor no!" Chris called me back, but I ignored him. I had to get Laura out! I found a small opening behind the Tortuga, even I had trouble fitting into it. Hard, but not impossible. I made it in! The place didn't even look like our home anymore. It was practically burned to the ground, with wires sparking, and the plants weren't even plants anymore, just ashes. A weird noise broke the constant blaring of flames. A cough! Kitty?!_

_I ran towards the sound, and sure enough, I found Kitty, unable to find her way out, and fading fast! I could tell from her state that her lungs ached for air. Air they couldn't find._

_Unable to take anymore, she fell to the floor, too weak to try again._

_"KITTY!" I yelled. She heard my cry, and glanced at me as I ran to her side. I nudged her, and tried to determine her to get back up. Finally, she grabbed my mane, and that's when I knew, we had to 'drag' it out together. I was large enough, that I swung her over unto my back, where she held her limp body on for life. I ran trying to find a way out. All the entrances were blocked, and the smoke was getting heavier! That could only mean one thing...it was about to cave in!_

_A ray of hope shown on my left, to see a small space that the fire left behind, large enough to crawl out of. I ran to the hole, but at that moment, I felt Kitty roll off my back, and I heard her hit the floor. She wasn't even concise anymore! She needs to get out...NOW! I couldn't haul both of us out the small hole. Finally I made up my mind. I went out alone. But I hadn't given up. Not by a long shot! I ran back to the team, who were trying to comfort Martin best they could. Chris was overjoyed to see me run up, but ran right past him. I had to get someone to Kitty! Someone with those weird yellow things on their heads. They were obviously in charge. Then, one walked by with a red one, not a yellow one. He must be the head._

_"Mister!" I yelled. All he could hear was my roaring._

_He looked a little scared to see me._

_I jumped up, and tried to get his attention._

_"Ah! Get this lion off me!" He screamed._

_"WHAT?! I'm trying to tell you where Kitty is, idiot!" I roared back._

_"No, wait!" Chris cut in. "He's trying to say something."_

_"Yes! Thank you Chris!" I said._

_"What is it boy?" Chris asked. He knew I had just come out of the fire, and I might hold some valuable information._

_"It's Kitty! I know where she is! Follow me! SHE NEEDS HELP!" I tried to say, but I forgot, we didn't speak the same language._

_Chris gave me a raised eyebrow._

_I rolled my eyes and motioned my head that in all languages meant, "Follow me!"_

_A creaking noise set everyone off guard. Part of the Tortuga had collapsed! _

_"NO!" I screamed. That was the part where Kitty was!_

_I ran for the fire, and Chris followed._

_"She's right here!" I said, and I started moving the wooden ruble with my paws. The fire had died down, and wasn't on this side any longer. Thank goodness. But now an unconcise Kitty was trapped under all the ruble! Chris pitched in, and grabbed a huge beam that even I couldn't get. I could tell adrenaline was pumping through him as his fuel. Suddenly, I pulled away one last beam, and there! I saw her hand!_

_"CHRIS! OVER HERE!" I roared. Chris was on the other said of me. He turned around, and saw me trying to yank Kitty out by her sleeve. (she was wearing a medium sleeved shirt that day.)_

_"Whoa!" Chris ran over, and pulled Kitty out of the ruble._

_"Hey! Over here!" Chris called the firemen over, while they were watching the whole thing unfold. I didn't know what was worse, seeing Kitty all bashed up, or Martin's reaction when he saw her like that. _

_Martin was ahead of everybody, he had to get to her first!_

_"Laura! Laura! Are you okay?!" He asked, kneeling down, and picking up her limp head. Chris stood back._

_"Kitty?! Wake up!" Martin tried to 'bring her back'._

_"Kitty?! Laura please!" Martin tried, but he knew it was useless. His eyes started to well again._

_Chris bowed his head, Aviva and Kate looked away, and Koki and Jimmy looked at the ground._

_I tried one last thing._

_I walked up, and did something I hadn't done in a long time. I gently licked her face. At that time, it...wasn't the tastiest thing I'd put on my tongue, but still. That did it._

_She stirred, and even coughed a little. Everyone heads bolted at her._

_"Kitty?" With Martin's hope reestablished, he tried one more time._

_She opened her eyes weakly to find Martin starring down at her with the most overjoyed face you'd ever seen._

**Okay, I know this one's a little stupid, but hey! That's what you get for typing at 12:48 in the morning! XD**

**Now, please review. :)**


End file.
